


It's All Fun and Games

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Competition, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia is a game and Buffy knows exactly how to play her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "competition".

Being with Cordelia was like entering the world's hardest competition. First, there were the other competitors. The footballers, the nerdy boys hopelessly in love with her, the cheerleaders scrabbling for her attention, the posse that clung to her every word and acted as an impenetrable shield around her.

Then there were the spectators. Xander, who had loved them both at one time. Willow, who couldn't help but hate how everyone fell at Cordy's feet even as she tried to ease the pain she'd caused her by kissing Xander. Giles, who found himself the unwilling referee of a sport he couldn't begin to understand. And try as Buffy might, she couldn't ignore the empty seat in the stalls that Angel had left.

But Buffy had once been the center of this game. She knew all the rules, all the cheats. She knew how to play in a way that made it look like she wasn't even interested in the outcome. And she knew how to win. Letting Cordelia push her down in the back seat of her car, fingers twisting in Buffy's hair, making a show of riding her face... well that just about made her state champion in the Cordelia Olympics. 

She knew what to say, how to touch her, when to do as she was told and when to tell Cordy to shut up and fuck her. They were playing in another league, both had bitten and clawed their way to the top and they planned to stay there.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
